Naive
by WrittenInSilence
Summary: A scene from 'Blood Beast' in someone else's point of view.


**Well, I seem to be on a Demonata rampage right now. I just found out that there was a category for Demonata here and oops, posted my previous story at the Darren Shan Saga place. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to move it. Anyways, if someone could tell me about that new character in Wolf's Island, I think his name was Timas, it would be much appreciated.**

"That was some trick you pulled," the boy says beside me. What's his name again? Leo? Wait… Leon, that's it. He's bent over, picking up the transfigured glass petals from the floor. "I'd love to know how you did it." I nearly snort. Foolish boy. It was obviously magic. I voice it out loud.

"It was magic," I said. I can tell. The others look at me like I'm crazy. Kooky. Loony. Whatever word you have for it. I wave my hand at a butterfly, shooing it out the window. Just before it leaves, I change it back into glass with a subtle, whispered command. Nobody notices.

"A magic trick," Leon says once more. My back is turned so nobody can see me roll my eyes. Ignorant youth. I hate pretending to be a teenager. It makes my stomach twist and makes me feel inferior. An adult trapped in the body of a teenager can't bode well for anyone. I don't even know why Beranabus assigned me like this. I wouldn't mind if I just posed as a teacher, but no, he just has to tell me to be a teenager. Damn.

"No, real magic!" I can still feel their disbelieving stares. Except for two pairs of eyes. Billy Spleen. And Grubitsch Grady. I just barely stop myself from smirking. It wouldn't look right for poor, innocent, jelly bean obsessed Charlie to wear a smirk like that. "It was, wasn't it Grubbs?" I nearly pull a face. Who in their right mind would want their nickname to sound so much like a maggot? "I've seen the books lying around, about wizards, witches and wotnots. It was real magic, right?"

I nearly choke at having to play like this. This Charlie boy is so- so naïve! This makes me wish I took the form of the Leon boy, the Gossel boy, even one of the girls they hang out with. Just get me out of this body!

I see Grubitsch smile thinly. He's obviously concerned that what I'm saying is too close to the truth. Well guess what? It's the truth, Grubistch. It's all magic, isn't it? You're just too damn blind to realize that you're a magician! You might have hidden it from Dervish but you can't hide it from me. I heard you speak that word. It was a freezing spell, only known to magicians. Magicians like Bartholomew Garadex, Beranabus, and you.

"No," Grubitsch says. "Just a trick. There's no such thing as real magic." I nearly gag in disgust. No such thing? Well, I guess demons aren't real either. Alright, let's just go on with our little lives and wait for a demon master, probably Lord Loss, to come over and kill us all. Then would you be denying your magic, Grubitsch?

"But the books-" I shout loudly. Grubitsch quickly interrupts me.

"-are just books." Yeah right. You know that most of the books Dervish has in his study are real. This is all just bull. I sigh inwardly but externally, I try to put up a desperate face, as if trying to get everyone to believe me. Tch. I don't need anyone to believe me; I need to get out of this body!

Grubitsch turns to leave. I can tell he's wary of me, as if he suspects that I'm not his little friend Charlie. Good job Grubitsch, only people with magic could even detect the possibility that I may not be Charlie. Grubitsch shoots me a look. Making sure he's the only one who could possibly see my face, I smirk and mouth 'magician'. Damn, he turns around once more and leaves the room.

"Magic!" Leon exclaims to me. As if interested, I turn back around. "You're a real ass sometimes." I nearly bellow at him for speaking like this to me. I want to turn him into a rabbit, a donkey, anything! At the last second, I remember that little Charlie doesn't do things like that. Instead, I opt to cross my arms like a spoiled brat. Overused analogy, I know.

"I don't care what he says," I huff. "I know what I saw. It _was_ real magic. I'd bet a million jelly beans on it." Stupid, stupid Charlie. Stupid Leon. Stupid other people. Stupid Grubitsch. Why anyone would want this dimwitted boy as a friend is beyond me. I quietly sigh. Once Grubitsch accepts that he's a magician, my work here is done. Then, I can get on with my life.

I just hope Grubitsch just doesn't screw up. I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble. I hope he doesn't get himself into dangerous situations anymore. I hope he doesn't get himself killed. I hope he doesn't get anyone else killed. Don't think I'm going soft. Don't you dare.

I just don't want to be stuck in this body anymore.

**Well, that's it. I admit, this was just completely random. All the dialogue came from the fifth book, I own nothing except for the mysterious person trying to be Charlie. Or is it just Charlie in a teenaged boy's body. Go ahead, guess who's speaking cause I don't have a single clue myself!**


End file.
